Hair/Crazy in Love
Hair/Crazy in Love - ''piosenka wykonana w odcinku "Hairography". Jest zaśpiewana przez New Directions z Mercedes i Artie'm na czele. Glee śpiewa tę piosenkę uczniom z Haverbrook. Choreografia składa się głównie z włosografii (chłopcy także tańczyli, ale w perukach). Wystąpienie zostało zaiinspirowane piosnką "Bootylicious", zaśpiewaną przez dziewczyny z Jane Addams Academy. Po piosence, konkurencyjni chórzyści spojrzeli z przerażeniem na Will'a, który nie był zadowolony, z tego, co zrobił. Tekst '''Artie:' Yes, it's so crazy right now Most incredibly, it's ya boy Artie It's ya girl Mercedes Mercedes: You ready, hey Dziewczyny z New Direction: Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no Mercedes: I look and stare so deep in your eyes I touch on you more and more every time When you leave I'm begging you not to go Call your name two or three times in a row Artie: I'm hairy high and low Don't ask me why I don't know Oooh Mercedes z New Directions: Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's Got me looking so crazy right now (Dziewczyny z New Directions: In love) Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch Got me looking so crazy right now (New Directions: Got my hair crazy right now) Artie z New Directions: Give me a head with hair Long beautiful hair Shining, gleaming (Mercedes: Ooohh) Streaming, flaxen, waxen Mercedes z New Directions: Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss Got me hoping you'll save me right now Looking so crazy in love's Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love (New Directions: Got my hair crazy right now) Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's (Mercedes: Hey) Got me looking so crazy right now (Mercedes: Hey) (Dziewczyny z New Directions: Your love's) Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch (Mercedes: Your love) Got me looking so crazy right now Artie z New Directions: Down to here Down to there Down to there Down to where it stops by itself Where it stops by itself (Mercedes: Ooooh) Mercedes z New Directions: Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's (Artie: Oh crazy) Got me looking so crazy right now (Artie: Oh) (Mercedes: Hey) Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch (Mercedes: Hey) Got me looking so crazy right now Mercedes: Got my hair crazy right now Ciekawostki *Ta piosenka jest drugą na liście "Najgorszych piosenek zaśpiewanych przez Glee" utworzonej przez Sue, przegrywając tylko z "Run Joey Run". *Sue wspomina, że Glee niszczy Amerykę poprzez tę piosenkę. *Części choreografii z tego utworu zostały wykorzystane w "My Life Would Suck Without You" *To druga piosenka mieszana zawierająca utwór Beyoncé. Pierwszą jest "Halo/Walking on Sunshine" *To pierwsza piosenka mieszana, zawierająca piosenkę musicalową. *Amber Riley i Jenna Ushkowitz wystąpiły w musicalu "Hair" latem 2014 roku. Galeria 9.jpg 46HairCrazyInLove.jpg 065.jpg 0111ND4.jpg 300px-Hair_Crazy_in_Love_-.jpg 500px-Hair_Crazy_in_Love_-_Glee_(Performance).jpg 1126c.jpg 336071_1259814949090_full.jpg Crazy_hairography.png Ep_11_Hair_-_Crazy_in_Love_3.jpg Glee - Hair.jpg glee20111114-mashup04.jpg GLEE-WORST-02.jpg Haircrazyinlove.jpg HairCrazyInLove.png hair-crazy-in-love-o.gif Kurt_y_Quinn_Hair-Crazy_In_Love.png Matt,_Mercedes_y_Brittany_Hair-Crazy_In_Love.png Puck_y_Mike_Hair-Crazy_In_Love.png Quinn_hairography_hair.gif QuinnNr36.gif tumblr_l4oa8wkxX11qc89noo1_500.gif tumblr_lj9mrwrFdF1qiuavoo1_500.gif Filmy thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px thumb|left|300 px Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 1 Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season 1 Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez New Directions Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Artie'go Abram'sa Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Mercedes Jones Kategoria:Piosenki Mieszane Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka Hairography